


Keep That Breathless Charm

by JourneyFairfeather



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyFairfeather/pseuds/JourneyFairfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz asks Skye to teach him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep That Breathless Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For Cassidy, who entrusted me with her bunny.

Skye was literally biting the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into giggles. Fitz’ hands were on her waist, but only just enough for her to feel his trembling fingers. His blue eyes darted everywhere but never met her own, and she was pretty sure it was far too cool on The Bus for him to be sweating so much.

“Fitz,” she said finally, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. “The first rule of dancing: _relax_.” He sighed and loosened up...about two percent. “If it makes you so nervous, why do you want to learn?”

“My cousin’s wedding is coming up,” he replied. “I’m the Best Man and I have to dance with the Maid Of Honor and I have absolutely no idea how to do that.”

Skye smiled. “Okay. Well, I can help you, but you have to trust me.” She reached down and repositioned his hands, then leaned over to press play on her iPod. The soft opening strains of “The Way You Look Tonight” filled the common area, and Fitz’ skin flushed a dark shade of red. “Yeah, the blushing is cute, but you should probably try to control that.”

He only blushed deeper. “I don’t really have too much control over my bodily reactions.” He choked. “I mean, over involuntary - over whether I blush or not.”

Skye paused the music. “Before we do this, Fitz, I need to ask you one thing.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Have you ever _been_ with a girl?”

Fitz was practically neon now. “Yes!” he cried. “Er, yes, I have. But I’m not really that good at charming the ladies, Skye. And I don’t want to look like a wooden doll up there. I need to be way more comfortable, and...”

“Charming?” she finished. “Oh, honey. You are perfectly charming.” She restarted the song. “I’ll teach you to dance, but you really need to work on your confidence.”

+

Skye was very glad she couldn’t get tired of Frank Sinatra’s voice because, even after the sixth time, Fitz was no more confident and possibly even less relaxed.

“Ugh, Skye, thank you, but let’s just forget it.” He flopped down on the couch and dropped his head into his hands. “I just don’t have the right stuff for this. I’ll call my cousin and tell him I can’t get off work and I’ll just stay here and work on my equipment. I mean, in the lab. Away from girls. Oh, god, _Fitz_ , just shut up.”

Just then, Jemma appeared in the doorway, her eyes falling on Fitz and then skimming to Skye and the romantic music still playing from the iPod. “Am I...interrupting?” she murmured, her cheeks pink.

“Far from it.” Skye glanced at Fitz, and a lightbulb popped over her head. “Hey, Simmons, can we borrow you?”

“For what?”

“Call it a science experiment.”

Jemma cautiously moved closer, and Skye took Fitz’s hand and pulled him into a standing position. She grabbed Jemma and stood her in front of Fitz. “Okay, let’s try this again.” She nudged Fitz closer to Jemma with her hip. “Put your hands on her waist.”

“Skye...”

“Don’t argue.” She tugged his hands around Jemma and grinned. “Now, Simmons, hands on Fitz’ shoulder.” Jemma slowly followed orders.

“Good. Fitz, remember what I told you.” Skye stepped back and started the song (again), and as Ol’ Blue Eyes’ voice rang out, Fitz began to sway. “Move your feet, Leopold!” she urged, sticking her tongue out as he glared at her.

As the song continued, Skye realized her hypothesis was right. Fitz magically relaxed as he and Jemma moved in perfect sync. She bit back a squeak when he looked up at Jemma and smiled, his hands moving to a more comfortable place on her hips, Jemma’s arms wrapping more securely around his neck.

“Not charming my _ass_ ,” Skye whispered.

“What?” Fitz asked, looking over.

“Nothing. You’re doing great.” Skye winked. “Just keep going. Move your body a little more.”

When the song ended, Fitz and Jemma took a few seconds longer to let go of each other than Skye thought was necessary. When they did pull apart, both of them were flushed and smiling awkwardly.

”Fitz, can I make a suggestion?” Skye said, smirking.

“Never dance again, right?”

She shook her head. “No. But maybe try to convince your cousin’s fiancee to ask Simmons to be her Maid Of Honor.”

Fitz sputtered, embarrassed, and Jemma turned away, nervously chuckling to herself.

“Hey, I just call it like I see it,” Skye laughed. “You’re not a bad dancer, Fitz. And you certainly don’t lack charm. You just need the right partner.”

With that, Skye grabbed her iPod and left the room, and as she walked away, she heard Jemma say, “What do you think she meant by _that_ , Fitz?”

She shook her head with a smile. They’d come to their senses. Eventually.


End file.
